Nothing
by Scalytta
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tak memiliki apapun. Dan kalau pun ia punya, semuanya akan direbut dengan paksa dari genggamannya. / Chapter 3 : We're Friend! / Mind to RnR?
1. What is a name?

Satu tendangan mendarat tepat di perut. Disusul sebuah pukulan telak di belakang kepala. Tubuh menghantam permukaan kasar tanah. Satu kaki terbalut sepatu mengkilat diletakkan di atas kepala yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hei. Kenapa kau tidak menjerit kesakitan?" pemilik kaki tersebut bertanya—,

"…" dan tak mendapat balasan apapun dari anak di bawahnya.

"Cih," menggeram kesal, ia angkat kakinya kemudian mendaratkan satu lagi tendangan keras. Membuat tubuh kurus itu berguling dan berubah posisi menjadi terlentang. Memperlihatkan wajah penuh luka, rambut biru muda yang kotor, dan mata indah sebiru langit yang menatap datar.

"Tatapanmu membuatku kesal! Sini kau! Biar kuberi kau pelajaran!"

Anak lain menarik kerah seragamnya, membuatnya terpaksa kembali berdiri. Tak lama, sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di pipi. Membuat pemilik surai biru itu kembali jatuh tersungkur. Disusul dengan banyak tendangan dari dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya menonton.

Pukulan, tendangan, dan jambakan terus ia terima. Ia tak tau sudah berapa lama mereka bertiga menghajarnya. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Terlalu banyak sinyal rasa sakit yang dikirim ke otaknya.

Ia tak merintih, tak menangis, apalagi menjerit kesakitan. Matanya yang setengah terbuka hanya menatap datar tanah. Pikirannya seakan melayang jauh.

 _Ah_

Sudah berapa lama ia mengalami hal seperti ini? Sudah berapa banyak pukulan yang ia terima? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang menghajarnya sampai ia sekarat?

Kenapa seluruh anggota badannya masih berfungsi? Kenapa tubuhnya tak menyerah?

 _Kenapa ia masih hidup?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Nothing"**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nothing © Scalytta**

 **AU, OOC, typo(s), bullying**

 **Rate M for violence and mature content**

 **AoKuro, AkaKuro**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Siswa kelas dua di SMA Teiko. Hawa keberadaannya tipis. Wajahnya datar, hampir tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Dia memiliki surai biru muda, juga mata dengan warna senada. Tatapannya sedatar wajah yang ia miliki. Tubuhnya kurus untuk ukuran seorang remaja laki-laki. Perban dan plester luka tak pernah lepas dari anggota badannya.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Siswa kelas dua di SMA Teiko. Dia terkenal sebagai korban _bully_ terbesar. Tak ada yang tak mengenalnya, terutama di kalangan laki-laki. Murid seangkatan, kakak kelas, adik kelas, bahkan siswa dari sekolah lain juga pernah membullynya. Bagi para korban _bully_ , Kuroko adalah penyelamat—bukan, Kuroko adalah pengganti yang pas untuk mereka. Dan bagi para pembully, Kuroko adalah sasaran paling empuk untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalan, rasa bosan, dan frustasi yang mereka rasakan.

Jika guru memarahimu, kau hanya perlu mencari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Lampiaskan kekesalanmu itu pada setiap pukulan untuknya. Jika kekasihmu mengakhiri hubungan denganmu, temukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya. Tendang perutnya, sikut tengkuknya sampai kau puas dan rasa sakit hatimu hilang. Atau injak kepalanya seperti kekasihmu menginjak-injak perasaanmu.

Lakukan apapun yang kaumau pada Kuroko, karena—

julukannya yang paling terkenal adalah _makhluk terendah_.

Benar, mereka menganggap tidak ada makhluk yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Manusia, penjahat, pelacur, bahkan hewan memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kenapa? Karena, bahkan pelacur dan hewan pun akan melakukan perlawanan ketika disakiti atau ketika nyawa mereka terancam. Sedangkan Kuroko? Bergerak dari tempatnya sesentipun tidak.

Dia akan tetap diam, tak memberikan perlawanan. Membiarkan orang lain melukainya, menginjak-injak harga dirinya sampai mereka puas dan bosan, kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kuroko tidak berharga. Dan ia tau itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini dia kembali dihadang oleh siswa dari sekolah lain. Jumlah mereka ada tiga orang. Satu orang sangat suka menendang perutnya. Sedangkan dua lainnya lebih suka memegang kedua tangannya dan menonton dirinya yang tengah disiksa.

Lebih dari sepuluh tendangan ia terima, bahkan ia mulai terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada sepatah kata atau rintihan yang ia keluarkan.

Merasa bosan dan pegal karena kakinya digunakan untuk gerakan yang sama berkali-kali, laki-laki itu menghentikan tendangannya. Dia menggunakan jarinya untuk menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan menutupi mata.

"Cih, percuma. Dia tak mau mengeluarkan suara!" seru pemilik rambut panjang itu.

"Suara batuk tidak masuk hitungan ya?" tanya salah satu temannya. Dia memiliki sebuah pierching di telinganya. Pemilik surai biru hanya melirik sekilas. Tak tertarik dengan apapun yang coba mereka lakukan. Sudah beberapa hari ini orang-orang menghajarnya dan menyuruhnya mengeluarkan suara. Padahal biasanya mereka tak keberatan—bahkan merasa senang karena ia tidak menjerit dan menangis seperti orang cengeng.

"Bodoh ya?! Taruhannya kan harus membuat dia mengatakan sesuatu, atau minimal berteriak lah—," jeda sejenak, memerhatikan kondisi makhluk tak berguna di hadapannya, si rambut panjang kemudian melanjutkan,

"—coba lepas pegangan kalian."

Dua temannya menurut. Mereka lepaskan cengkraman di masing-masing tangan Kuroko. Membuat pemilik tubuh kurus itu jatuh mencium tanah.

Si rambut panjang melangkah mendekat. Ia angkat kakinya dan mendaratkannya pada telapak tangan Kuroko. Menginjaknya keras-keras.

Sekilas, Kuroko berjenggit. Ekspresinya mengeras, tetapi segera kembali datar. Satu orang lagi mendekat. Si pemilik pierching mendudukkan dirinya di atas punggung Kuroko, kemudian menarik helaian birunya kasar. Menahan perih, Kuroko menutup sebelah matanya.

"Haah, sepertinya ini juga percuma," menghela napas lelah, laki-laki dengan pierching di telinga itu melepas cengkramannya pada rambut Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu—," satu orang yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara. Membuat dua temannya mendongak untuk menatapnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah benda hitam yang Kuroko tak tau namanya. Yang jelas, benda tersebut dapat mengalirkan listrik.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, kemudian seringai kejam terpasang di wajah ketiga orang tersebut.

.

"—mau mencoba menyetrumnya?"

.

* * *

.

Sore itu, seperti biasa, Kuroko Tetsuya duduk termenung di pinggiran sungai. Tempat ini adalah tempat paling aman untuknya. Satu-satunya tempat di mana tidak akan ada orang yang datang dan menghajarnya. Meski para pembully itu tau dia berada di sana, mereka akan membiarkannya sendiri.

Biasanya, sepulang sekolah—dan seusai orang-orang puas mempermainkannya, ia akan segera datang ke pinggiran sungai untuk menikmati matahari tenggelam. Tidak peduli jika lukanya belum dibersihkan dan tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Ia akan duduk menekuk lutut dan melamun, atau duduk santai sambil membaca buku di tempat itu.

Ia baru akan pulang ke rumah jika hari sudah benar-benar gelap dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Kemudian, barulah ia akan membersihkan dan merawat luka-lukanya.

Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya.

.

"Hei, kau!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunanya. Tapi ia tak bergeming.

"Oi! Aku memanggilmu!"

Tak ada respon.

"Oi! Kau itu si _makhluk terendah_ yang terkenal itu kan?!"

Mendengar julukannya, Kuroko lantas menoleh ke belakang. Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi. Kulit tannya terlihat mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari sore. Rambut dan matanya sebiru samudra terdalam. Membuatmu seakan tenggelam ketika menatapnya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya ia satu sekolah dengan Kuroko. Dan, satu angkatan, mungkin?

Ada apa dia datang ke sini? Ingin menghajarnya kah? Apa ia tak tau peraturan tentang tempat ini?

"Itu benar kau kan? Aku takut salah orang," laki-laki itu mendekat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kuroko mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan si pemilik kulit tan. Tatapannya penuh tanya, seakan mengatakan, _"Ada perlu apa denganku?"_

Seperti mengerti arti tatapan Kuroko, laki-laki itu menjawab, "Err… Aku ke sini ingin mengajakmu bicara."

Canggung, laki-laki itu mendaratkan pantatnya di rerumputan di samping Kuroko.

Mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang berani mengajaknya bicara. _Well_ , para pembully itu memang akhir-akhir ini mengajaknya, atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya bicara sih.

Menyadari tatapan aneh yang Kuroko berikan padanya, pemilik mata samudra itu berpikir keras. Mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk menjelaskan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudku, yahh—kautau? Tentang taruhan," jelasnya. Sayangnya, Kuroko masih tak mengerti.

"Aduuuh, masa kau tidak tau sih?! Itu lho, taruhan untuk membuatmu berbicara atau berteriak! Hadiahnya lumayan!" katanya panjang lebar dengan semangat.

Yah, beberapa hari ini dia memang mendengar para pembullynya berbicara tentang taruhan. Tapi dia tidak tau kalau ternyata taruhannya adalah hal sepele macam itu. Sebelum ia sempat mencerna semua penjelasan barusan, si pemilik kulit tan kembali angkat bicara.

"Tadi aku melihatmu dihajar habis-habisan, tapi kau tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Bahkan ketika mereka menyetrummu berkali-kali pun kau tidak berteriak kesakitan—," jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas,

"saat aku melihatmu, aku pikir, whoaaa dia sangat hebat! Begitu. Kalau aku mungkin sudah berteriak kesetanan. Tapi kau dengan mudahnya meredam suaramu. Jadi aku berpikir, mungkin percuma mencoba membuatmu mengeluarkan suara dengan cara menghajarmu. Yah, aku sempat berpikir untuk mencoba beberapa benda tajam, tapi mungkin hasilnya akan percuma. Jadi aku memikirkan cara lain!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Kuroko sempat berpikir dia bodoh atau apa, karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang _memuji_ seseorang yang sedang dipukuli dan dikeroyok. Dan juga, dia sempat menatap ngeri orang di sampingnya. Yang benar saja? Dia bilang ingin mencoba menggunakan benda tajam padanya? Orang macam apa yang bisa dengan santainya menjelaskan hal mengerikan seperti itu pada calon korbannya sendiri?

Tapi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan laki-laki bersurai pendek itu membuatnya penasaran. Cara lain?

"Cara lain seperti apa yang Anda maksud?"

"Yah kautau, orang-orang bodoh itu selalu menganggap kekerasan akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Tapi mereka terlalu naif. Mereka pikir sudah berapa orang yang mencoba metode yang sama dan gagal? Karena itu aku memikirkan metode lain. Kalau menghajarmu sampai sekarat tidak berhasil membuatmu mengeluarkan suara, kenapa tidak coba mengobrol biasa denganmu saja?" jawab laki-laki tersebut. Ia angguk-anggukkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa pemikirannya benar-benar pintar.

"Ah, begitu? Yah, kurasa Anda benar."

"Hah! Iyakan? Aku tau aku itu jenius—tunggu dulu, barusan kaubicara?! Serius?!"

Biru tua bertemu biru muda. Laki-laki yang lebih besar dari Kuroko menatap tak percaya. Seakan pendengarannya sedang mempermainkannya.

"Saya memang lebih rendah dari hewan, tapi saya bisa bicara seperti manusia, kok," jawab Kuroko datar.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia berteriak nyaring,

"Whoaaaaah! Aku menang taruhan! Dan juga, suaramu itu lembut sekali ya? Eh tunggu, tunggu, harus merekam suara—," sejenak ia terdiam, mencari-cari sesuatu di sakunya. Kemudian ia keluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru tua. Setelah beberapa saat mengutak-atik ponsel, ia berkata,

"Baik, bisa katakan sesuatu? Sebagai bukti kalau aku berhasil membuatmu berbicara!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Menimbang apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Kemudian satu kata terlintas di benaknya.

"Doumo," ucapnya, lagi-lagi datar.

"Yosh! Terima kasih! Dengan ini aku bisa melakukan apapun, haha!" Si surai biru tua menyimpan rekaman suara tersebut. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan si surai biru muda yang hanya terdiam melihat punggungnya semakin menjauh.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang berterimakasih padanya.

.

* * *

.

Besoknya, para pembully masih tetap dengan kegiatan rutin mereka—mengerjai dan menghajar Kuroko sampai puas. Bedanya, mereka sudah tak memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sepertinya taruhan itu sudah selesai dan pemenangnya adalah laki-laki tinggi dengan surai biru tua yang kemarin datang menemuinya. Kuroko jadi penasaran, hadiah apa yang didapat laki-laki itu?

.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko menghabiskan senja di pinggir sungai. Kali ini ia membawa sebuah novel untuk dibaca. Hari ini mereka tidak terlalu parah memukulnya. Yah, meski ia masih harus berurusan dengan hidung dan mulutnya yang berdarah. Serta beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya.

Kuroko tengah fokus pada kata demi kata di novel yang dibacanya ketika sebuah suara menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

"Yo, kausuka menyendiri di sini huh?"

Kuroko melirik laki-laki yang kini tengah memosisikan dirinya di samping kanan si surai biru muda. Itu siswa yang kemarin mengajaknya bicara.

"Saya memang selalu mampir ke sini sepulang sekolah," jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu?" sahutnya, yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Kuroko.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Kuroko kembali fokus pada novelnya, sedangkan laki-laki di sampingnya bermain-main dengan rumput di sekeliling.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk yang kemarin ya. Duh, rasanya kemarin aku begitu kurang ajar karena dengan seenaknya mengajakmu berbicara kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja, hehe. Maklum, aku begitu senang karena memenangkan taruhan itu," katanya, memulai pembicaraan lain.

Kuroko menutup novelnya setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda sampai mana ia membaca.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya, lagi-lagi secara singkat.

Si surai biru tua melirik ke arahnya, memerhatikan bekas luka di wajah.

"Heee, mereka masih saja menghajarmu bahkan setelah taruhannya selesai?" tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis heran.

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum memberikan jawaban,

"Ada taruhan atau tidak, mereka akan tetap memperlakukan saya seperti samsak tinju untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasi mereka."

"Benarkah? Mereka kejam juga ya," sahutnya santai.

"Anda tidak tau?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tepat di mata sedalam samudra itu. Dia merasa terhisap dan tenggelam di laut yang begitu dalam.

"Yaah, aku cuma dengar rumor saja sih. Tak menyangka ternyata mereka benar-benar hanya menargetkanmu. Kadang aku juga suka membully, tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu. Hehe…," jawabnya, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

" _Souka_ ," kata Kuroko pendek. Tidak menyangka ada orang yang tidak begitu tau tentang statusnya sebagai makhluk terendah. Kemarin dia memang sempat memanggil julukannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak begitu tau asal-usul dari julukan itu. Dan kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya orang ini belum pernah sekalipun mendaratkan tinju atau tendangannya ke tubuh Kuroko walaupun mereka satu sekolah.

Padahal siswa sekolah lain pun tau tentang statusnya dan tidak segan-segan ikut serta dalam kegiatan pembullyan terhadapnya. Kenapa ada seorang laki-laki—yang bahkan satu sekolah dan satu angkatan dengannya tidak tau seluk beluk dirinya?

Hening kembali melanda sebelum Kuroko melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Kalau boleh tau, hadiah apa yang Anda dapat?"

"Hadiah? Oh, maksudmu hadiah taruhan? Hmm… Aku bebas memerintah semua orang yang terlibat dalam taruhan itu semauku! Hebat kan?! Aku bisa mendapat makanan gratis, dan tak perlu capek-capek ke Maji untuk membeli burger haha!" jawabnya penuh semangat.

Kuroko tidak menanggapi. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Laki-laki di sampingnya sungguh aneh. Kenapa laki-laki itu sudi berbicara santai dengannya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka? Kuroko takut terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya si pemilik kulit tan. Membuat pikiran Kuroko buyar seketika.

"Bukankah Anda sudah tau?" tanya Kuroko balik.

"Hah? Aku tidak tau. Dan hei, jangan bicara kelewat sopan begitu. Aneh tau!" sahut siswa yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Menghela napas, Kuroko menjawab, "Mereka menyebutku _makhluk terendah_. Dan seingatku, kaumemanggilku begitu kemarin."

Sadar bahwa makhluk mungil di sampingnya salah dalam mengartikan pertanyaannya, si kulit tan mengulang, "Bukan, bukan. Maksudku namamu. Nama yang lain, bukan sebutan _makhluk terendah_. Kalau itu sih aku tau."

Berpikir sejenak, Kuroko kembali menjawab, "Anjing rendahan?"

"Hah? Apa? Bukaaaaan. Namamu yang lain!"

"Jalang?"

Frustasi, tangan kekar itu menggaruk kasar rambutnya. Belum sempat ia menyahut perkataan Kuroko, pemilik surai biru muda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Tadi siang mereka membakar buku catatanku. Jadi aku harus membuat yang baru. Permisi—,"

"Tunggu!" cegahnya.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki. Kau? Maksudku, nama yang diberikan orang tuamu."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tetap memunggungi laki-laki yang bernama Aomine itu. Membuat laki-laki bersurai biru tua tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," panggilnya. Membuat Aomine sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba namanya disebut.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, apa arti dari sebuah nama? Untuk apa kita diberikan nama?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Aomine berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab,

"Nama itu, hmm… agar orang-orang bisa lebih mudah memanggilmu? Yah, jika tidak punya nama, tentu mereka akan kesulitan kan? Tidak mungkin mereka akan memanggil dengan, 'hei' atau 'oi'. Itu tidak sopan."

"Benar. Nama itu ada agar orang lebih mudah memanggil dan membedakan kita dengan orang lain," sahut Kuroko.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Aomine tak mengerti.

"Mereka menyebutku _makhluk terendah, jalang, anjing rendahan_. Itu cara orang memanggil dan membedakanku. Kalau begitu—,"

Kuroko berbalik, wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini menampilkan senyum lemah. Membuat Aomine terpukau sesaat, tapi kemudian segera mengeryitkan dahi.

Ada apa dengan senyuman itu?

"—bukankah itu berarti sebutan-sebutan tersebut adalah namaku?"

"…"

Aomine tak menanggapi, dan senyum itu masih belum juga hilang. Ada sesuatu di balik senyum itu yang membuat Aomine Daiki tak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan setelah Kuroko kembali membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhinya.

.

* * *

.

Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti. Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu. Tapi dia masih belum tau siapa namanya.

Setiap dia bertanya pada teman-temannya, mereka dengan santainya akan menjawab, _"Siapa yang peduli dengan namanya? Kau hanya perlu memanggilnya makhluk terendah. Dia tak akan protes_."

Oh ayolah, dia benar-benar penasaran. Apa tidak ada orang yang tau nama laki-laki mungil itu?

"— _bukankah itu berarti sebutan-sebutan tersebut adalah namaku?"_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan si surai baby blue. Dan senyuman itu, senyuman itu membuat Aomine hampir tidak pernah bisa tidur.

Apa arti sebuah nama?

Apa arti dari senyumannya?

"Arrgh!" mengerang frustasi, Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari jam pelajaran berikutnya dan memilih tidur di atap sekolah.

* * *

.

"— _chan_? Dai- _chan_?!"

Perlahan ia buka matanya, menampilkan iris biru sedalam samudra. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah teman masa kecilnya dengan surai merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai dan beberapa helai menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Satsuki kah? Ada apa? Berisik sekali," sahutnya malas kemudian menguap lebar.

" _Mou_! Lagi-lagi kaubolos pelajaran! Apa kau tidak pernah kapok?" Momoi Satsuki—teman masa kecil Aomine berkata seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tak apa kan? Lagian aku hanya membolos jam pelajaran olahraga."

"Cih, banyak alasan!" kata Momoi pedas. Yang tidak mendapat balasan dari Aomine.

"…"

.

Hening sesaat. Momoi sibuk memerhatikan teman masa kecilnya. Aneh, tidak biasanya Aomine jadi pendiam seperti ini. Normalnya, dia akan membalas semua ejekan Momoi dengan ejekan lain. Kemudian mereka akan bertengkar karena debat bodoh.

"Nee, Dai- _chan_ , kau ada masalah?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Aomine menatapnya terkejut. Sepertinya barusan ia melamun.

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau! Dasar sok tau! Juga, jangan panggil aku Dai- _cha_ —," perkataannya terhenti. Aomine tiba-tiba mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko.

"Dai- _chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Satsuki," panggil si surai biru tua. Tak menjawab pertanyaan khawatir dari Momoi.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa orang tuamu memberimu nama 'Satsuki'?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu?" bukannya menjawab, Momoi malah balik bertanya heran.

"Berisik! Sudah jawab saja!"

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa menjadi pribadi yang baik sesuai namaku. Nama itu kan perwakilan untuk doa. Orang tua kita tentu mengharap agar kelak kita bisa menjadi seseorang sesuai doa mereka. Karena itu mereka pasti memberi kita nama yang baik. Karena nama adalah harapan dan doa dari orang tua untuk kita," jawab Momoi panjang lebar.

"Doa, kah?"

"Memang ada apa? Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu," Momoi bertanya heran.

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Momoi. Aomine bangkit. Hendak meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Dai- _chan_? Mau kemana? Hei! Jangan mengabaikanku dasar _ganguro_!"

"Oi oi! Apa maksudmu dengan _ganguro_ hah?!"

"Dai- _chan no baka_! _Aho_ mine!"

"Berisik!"

Dengan berlanjutnya pertengkaran kecil itu, Aomine mendapat salah satu jawaban yang dibutuhkannya.

.

* * *

.

"Yo."

Melirik sekilas, Kuroko Tetsuya tak menanggapi sapaannya.

Aomine Daiki lagi-lagi memosisikan dirinya di samping kanan Kuroko. Mereka duduk berjejeran dalam keheningan.

"Sebaiknya Aomine- _kun_ berhenti datang ke sini dan mengajakku berbicara. Berbahaya," ucap Kuroko, memecah kesunyian.

"Kenapa?" satu alis terangkat, menatap heran.

Menghela napas, Kuroko menjawab, "Aomine-kun bisa ikut-ikutan terkena _bullying_."

"Hahaha… Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Lagipula, hadiah taruhan itu berlaku untuk sebulan. Jadi bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan macam-macam!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Begitu? Tetap saja Aomine- _kun_ tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan makhluk rendahan sepertiku."

Tak menanggapi perkataan Kuroko, Aomine memilih menanyakan pertanyaan lain, " _Nee_."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini, kau diapakan oleh mereka?" Aomine bertanya tanpa menatapnya.

Berpikir sejenak, Kuroko menjawab dengan datar, "Dipukul, ditendang, diinjak, dihina. Tidak ada yang baru. Oh, mereka juga memasukkan bangkai tikus ke lokerku."

"Pantas kau tidak pakai sepatu—oh, sudah berapa lama kau diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Hmm… Kalau tidak salah sejak aku kelas lima SD? Aku tak begitu ingat," jawabnya, masih datar.

"Hah?! SD?! Tunggu, sejak kelas lima SD sampai kelas dua SMA?! Gila! Aku tidak percaya kau masih bisa bertahan hidup," sahut Aomine terkejut. Ia tidak percaya. Seberapa kuat anak ini? Mungkin jika orang lain yang mengalaminya, mereka sudah pasti akan bunuh diri. Atau minimal menjadi gila, kehilangan akal sehat mereka.

"Aku juga terkejut. Kenapa aku masih hidup?" tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Kuroko menekuk lutut, membiarkan dagunya beristirahat di lututnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kaki kurusnya.

Aomine meliriknya sekilas, tak tau harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Anak ini, seberapa menderita dia? Setiap hari tak pernah lepas dari luka. Baik fisik maupun hati. Apa karena itu dia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi? Apa karena dia sudah terlalu sering menangis dan menjerit kesakitan, sehingga akhirnya ekspresinya berubah datar?

"Kau—," suaranya tercekat. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Padahal masih banyak pertanyaan bermunculan dibenaknya. Entah kenapa, Aomine sangat ingin mengetahui jadi diri laki-laki kurus di sampingnya. Dia coba memilah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan. Tapi kemudian, dia teringat akan pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, arti dari sebuah nama.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu—," jeda, pikiran laki-laki berkulit tan itu seakan tersumbat oleh sesuatu.

Kuroko menatapnya, memberi sinyal bahwa ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan dilontarkan olehnya.

Menghela napas, Aomine melanjutkan, "Tentang pertanyaanmu akan arti sebuah nama,"

"Ah, Aomine-kun sudah menjawabnya kan?" sahut Kuroko.

"Ya. Tapi, aku rasa jawabanku salah—," lagi-lagi jeda. Dan Kuroko dengan sabar menunggu.

"Waktu itu aku menjawab, nama diberikan agar orang bisa lebih mudah memanggil dan membedakan kita. Tapi bukan itu saja."

"Lalu?" tanya Kuroko. Dia tatap dengan lekat paras Aomine. Penasaran tentang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan laki-laki itu.

"Nama, diberikan kepada kita untuk mewujudkan doa mereka. Ya, nama adalah perwujudan doa dan harapan. Mereka ingin agar kita menjadi pribadi sesuai dengan nama kita. Namaku adalah Daiki. Artinya cahaya yang baik. Orang tuaku ingin agar aku bisa menjadi cahaya penuntun menuju kebaikan," jelasnya. Entah kenapa, setelah mengucapkan semua itu, hati Aomine terasa begitu ringan. Dia ingin, suatu hari nanti, dirinya benar-benar bisa menjadi cahaya penuntun.

Kuroko terdiam, menatapnya dalam. Tak sepatah katapun ia ucapkan.

.

" _Tetsuya-_ kun _,_ kaa-san _ingin Tetsuya-_ kun _menjadi orang yang bijaksana._ Kaa-san _ingin Tetsuya-_ kun _melindungi keluarga dengan sifat bijaksanamu,_ nee _?"_

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di ingatannya. Benar, ia juga punya nama. Bukan julukan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya. Tapi sebuah doa yang mewakili harapan ibunya. Ya, dia punya nama, kan?

"Ak—," Kuroko bergumam. Seperti sedang mencari suaranya.

"Apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar," kata Aomine. Diperhatikannya wajah Kuroko yang terlihat linglung. Tapi ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama, karena wajahnya kembali datar. Kuroko memalingkan tatapannya dari Aomine. Beralih melihat bintang yang sejak tadi telah menggantikan matahari.

"Kuroko. Namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya." Lirih, ia bergumam.

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tetsu, kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

.

* * *

.

 **-TBC-**

.

Saya kangen genre angst :'D

Saya sedang mengerjakan sekuel dari fic sebelumnya, tapi ide ini muncul dan menghantui saya. Makanya saya coba ketik saja daripada kepikiran X3

 _Delete or countinue_? Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :D


	2. Scars & Someone Who Didn't Know Anything

Tetsuya berlari kecil menuju sekolah. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Bertemu _manusia_ lain yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Tidak seperti mesin kotak yang menampilkan berbagai manusia yang saling berbincang, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun menyahuti perkataannya.

Tetsuya selalu menyukai sekolah. Beban yang ditanggungnya seakan terlupakan jika ia berada di tempat itu. Belajar, bermain, dan bercanda bersama teman membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bebas mengekspresikan diri. Bocah kecil itu sampai lupa pada masalah yang dihadapinya.

Katakanlah ia lari dari kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

Tak apa. Toh dia hanya bocah kecil yang bahkan belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun. Walau sementara, ia ingin lari dan menikmati hidupnya. Ia siap menghadapi neraka, asalkan ia bisa bertemu teman-temannya meski hanya sebentar. Karena mereka adalah sumber kekuatannya, alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan.

Jadi, ketika dua temannya tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras, ia hanya memasang ekspresi tak mengerti. Ketika ia menatap teman-temannya dan menemukan ekspresi dingin serta tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan padanya, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan bertanya ada apa.

Barulah ketika seseorang datang dan dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya, membuatnya menghadap tembok kemudian menjambak rambutnya kasar, ia sadar ada hal yang _salah_. Mereka tak seperti biasanya. Mereka berbeda. Di mana ekspresi polos nan hangat yang selalu mereka pasang? Di mana senyum bahagia dan canda tawa yang selalu mereka tawarkan?

Tarikan kasar itu menguat, membuat Tetsuya merintih menahan perih. Kepalanya dipaksa tertarik kebelakang. Anak yang memegangi rambutnya berbisik tepat ditelinganya—,

"Mati saja kau, penipu."

—kemudian membenturkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin ke tembok.

"Argghhh!"

Tetsuya berteriak keras. Cengkraman temannya terlepas, membuatnya sontak berlutut di tanah yang kotor. Kepalanya sakit, pandangannya menggelap. Ia pegang bagian yang terbentur tembok sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghalau rasa sakit yang mendera.

Tangan kecil itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Mencoba memfokuskan pandangan, ia tarik salah satu tangannya ke depan wajah agar ia bisa melihatnya.

Merah. Darah pekat.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar tukang tipu!"

Tetsuya tak mengerti. Penipu? Kapan dia berbohong?

Belum selesai rasa sakit dan kebingungan yang ia terima, beberapa anak lain datang mendekat ke arahnya.

Satu anak menjewer kupingnya. Ada yang mencubit, bahkan mencakar kulitnya. Yang lain ikut mengerubungi dan memukulnya. Penggaris kayu yang dibawa oleh seorang berambut hitam legam diarahkan ke kaki Tetsuya. Bocah berambut _baby blue_ itu tak henti-hentinya menangis dan berteriak keras. Memohon agar teman-temannya menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kalau ini adalah sebuah permainan, Tetsuya rasa mereka sudah kelewatan. Dan ada apa dengan segala macam sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padanya?

"Cukup sampai di situ."

Sebuah suara menghentikan segala kegiatan mereka. Tetsuya yang awalnya meringkuk sambil memegangi kepala kini mendongak. Pandangannya agak kabur, darah yang mengalir ke matanya tidak membantu sama sekali. Namun, seburam apapun penglihatannya, ia tetap dapat mengenali wajah itu dengan jelas.

"Kenapa menyuruh kami berhenti? Bukankah kamu yang menyuruh kami memukulnya sampai puas?" salah satu anak bertanya.

"Benar! Dia kan, sudah menipu kita semua! Kenapa harus berhenti?!" anak lain menyahuti.

Yang ditanya hanya fokus memandang wajah Tetsuya yang kotor oleh debu, darah, dan air mata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Menghela napas, ia berkata santai, "Kalau kalian meneruskannya, kalian bisa ditangkap polisi."

Mendengar itu, mereka semua terdiam ketakutan. Polisi? Maksudnya pria-pria besar berseragam yang seram itu?

Tetsuya tidak begitu bisa menangkap percakapan mereka. Telinganya berdenging. Tapi dia harus bertanya, harus memastikan sesuatu.

Mata Tetsuya dan anak dihadapannya bertemu. Tak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan. Mereka seakan sama-sama ingin mencari jawaban dibalik tatapan masing-masing.

"K—kenapa?"

Menyerah karena tetap tak menemukan jawaban dari mata itu, Tetsuya akhirnya buka suara.

Yang ditanya masih menatapnya. Ekspresinya mengeras, seperti menahan amarah yang amat besar. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Tetsuya sudah mati.

"Apa salahku? Guh… A—aku—," bocah penuh luka itu kembali bertanya. Tapi terpotong karena batuk yang mendera dan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Membuatnya harus menutup mata menahan sakit.

Ketika Tetsuya berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya kembali, yang ditemui manik biru langit itu hanyalah seringai kejam tak berperasaan. Yang ditanya akhirnya membuka mulut dan menjawab—,

"Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah terlahir ke dunia ini."

.

.

Bola mata seindah langit itu terbuka. Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Kuroko mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

 _Ah_. Lagi-lagi memori itu menghantui mimpinya dan membuatnya menangis.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **"Nothing"**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nothing © Scalytta**

 **AU, possibly OOC, typo(s), bullying**

 **Rate M for violence and mature content**

 **AoKuro, AkaKuro**

 **.**

 **Chapter two : Scars and Someone Who Didn't Know Anything**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

.

.

* * *

.

Aomine Daiki dengan cekatan merapikan bola-bola basket yang berserakan. Meletakkan benda bulat itu kembali ke keranjang. Senyum penuh semangat tak pudar dari wajahnya walaupun seluruh badannya telah basah oleh keringat.

"Aomine _cchi_ akhir-akhir ini semangat sekali- _ssu_. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu dia masih suka bolos latihan." Kise Ryouta meneguk habis minumannya. Rambut pirangnya terasa begitu lepek pasca latihan.

"Dia senang karena akhirnya bisa berteman dengan makhluk rendahan itu _nodayo_ ," jawab Midorima, satu-satunya laki-laki berkacamata di sana. Jari yang terbalut plester putih itu ia gunakan untuk membenarkan kacamatanya.

Kise menatap Aomine malas, lalu menyahut, "Heee? Apa bagusnya bisa berteman dengan jalang macam dia? Yang ada malah akan membuat nama _Kiseki no Sedai_ buruk. Oh, atau jangan-jangan Aomine _cchi_ ingin memuaskan nafsunya pada— _ittai ssu_!"

Sebuah bola jingga mendarat mulus di kening Kise. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Jaga omonganmu brengsek! Tetsu itu orang yang hebat!" teriak Aomine lantang. Dengan mudah menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Kise kembali ke arahnya.

"Apa _ssu_?! Baru tau namanya saja sudah bangga!" cibir si surai pirang tak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu?! Aku dan Tetsu sudah mengenal selama hampir sebulan! Dasar brengsek!" Menggeram kesal, laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu menarik ujung kaos Kise.

Midorima hanya menghela napas lelah. Tak berniat menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh yang selalu terjadi di antara kedua orang itu. Paling nanti kalau Akashi sudah datang, mereka akan langsung terdiam seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi.

Seakan membuktikan dugaan Midorima, Akashi Seijuurou berjalan angkuh ke arah mereka. Melirik Midorima sekilas, laki-laki berambut merah dengan bola mata heterokrom itu pun angkat bicara.

"Hentikan debat tak penting kalian," ucapnya datar, dingin. Namun mampu membuat dua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu terdiam seketika.

Hening menyelimuti _gym_. Akashi akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Daiki, sebaiknya kaujauhi makhluk itu. Aku tidak ingin _Kiseki no Sedai_ dicap buruk oleh orang-orang jika mereka tau kau berteman dengan makhluk terendah macam dia."

Itu bukan saran, maupun sebuah masukan. Seluruh perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak, dan semua orang tau itu. Tapi bukan Aomine namanya kalau dia tidak memrotes perkataan Akashi.

"Cih, kalian semua sama saja! Dengar ya, walaupun itu perintah termutlak darimu, aku tetap tidak akan menurutinya!" sahutnya. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan tajam.

Akashi hanya menghela napas menanggapi laki-laki tinggi berkulit tan itu. Rasanya percuma jika mencoba melarangnya. Sifat keras kepala dari sang _ace_ memang merepotkan.

Aomine menggerutu tidak jelas. Seperti 'dia juga manusia' atau 'dia punya nama tau! Jangan seenaknya memanggilnya makhluk rendahan'. Kekesalannya berlipat ganda karena mereka sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi semua perkataan maupun geturuannya. Dimasukannya bola-bola basket yang tersisa ke dalam keranjang secara kasar. Berpikir sejenak, Aomine mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian aku kenalkan dengan Tetsu?" tanyanya semangat. Wajah kesalnya tergantikan oleh cengiran bodoh tak berdosa.

Pertanyaan tersebut tentu mendapat protesan dan tolakan seketika dari tiga orang itu.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu _nodayo_ ," ucap Midorima tegas. Tanpa aba-aba kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, hendak meninggalkan ruangan dan obrolan bodoh itu.

Tak menyerah, Aomine mencoba meyakinkan mereka.

"Oh ayolah. Kalian selalu berkata hal buruk tentang Tetsu karena kalian tak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Cobalah bergaul dengannya, aku yakin kalian akan suka! Aku mengenal Tetsu dengan baik!"

Mendengus geli, Midorima yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya, kembali berjalan seraya berkata, "Hmph! Makhluk rendahan macam dia tidak pantas mendapat perhatian dari kita, _Kiseki no Sedai_."

Aomine mendecih. Midorima sudah keluar dari _gym_. Tak apa. Masih ada Kise dan Akashi yang masih bisa ia bujuk. Lagipula Kise kan selalu mengikutinya, Aomine yakin Kise pasti mau mencoba untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya tertarik.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan ringan di pundak. Kise berjalan ke samping. Rambutnya menutupi mata sehingga Aomine gagal melihat ekspresi yang tengah di pasang laki-laki _blonde_ tersebut. Tapi perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Aomine diam tak bergerak.

"Aomine _cchi_. Memang benar aku selalu mengagumi Aomine _cchi_ dan selalu ingin meniru apa yang kaulakukan—," jeda sejenak. Kise mengangkat wajah. Sehingga kini laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu dapat dengan jelas melihat ekspresi dingin yang tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya sekali Aomine pernah melihat ekspresi itu di wajah yang biasanya memasang senyum bodoh. Tapi tetap saja dia belum terbiasa.

"—tapi jika mengikutimu sama halnya dengan harus berteman dengan jalang itu—, maaf saja, aku tak sudi."

Ekspresi Aomine mengeras. Ditampiknya tangan yang masih beristirahat di pundaknya. Mereka semua sama saja! Mereka tidak tau apa-apa! Hanya melihat Tetsu dari penampilan, tak mau melihat seperti apa tangguhnya anak itu!

"Berhenti menyebutnya jalang, sialan! Kau tak tau apa-apa! Sebaiknya kau—,"

"Tak tau apa-apa? Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, Aomine _cchi_ ,"

Perkataan Aomine terpotong. Masih dengan nada dinginnya, Kise melanjutkan,

"Hanya karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, bukan berarti kautau segala tentang makhluk itu!" teriak Kise.

Aomine membeku di tempat. Apa katanya?

"Aku tidak sudi melihat, apalagi mengenal makhluk itu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membahayakan _title_ -ku sebagai anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._ Kalau Aomine _cchi_ masih bersikeras dekat-dekat dengannya silahkan saja. Tapi jangan libatkan kami dalam hal ini," ucapnya final. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah, menuju keluar untuk menyusul Midorima. Menyisakan Aomine yang masih terdiam dan Akashi yang hanya melihat.

Setelah Kise pergi, Akashi menutup mata seraya menghirup napas dalam. Dia, seperti dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, tak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan makhluk terendah. Ayolah, derajat mereka bahkan lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa. Kenapa mereka harus repot-repot berurusan dengan makhluk yang bahkan lebih rendah dari hewan?

Lagipula, Akashi sangat membenci makhluk itu.

"Daiki," panggilnya.

Aomine tidak menyahut. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Akashi katakan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kaucoba untuk mempertemukan makhluk itu denganku."

Tenang, Akashi dengan santai pergi keluar.

Aomine hanya bisa meninju lantai _gym_ yang dingin.

.

* * *

.

Surai biru melambai tertiup angin. Pandangan kosong, tangan memeluk lutut yang ditekuk.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Warna jingga pekat terpantul ke permukaan sungai. Tumben sekali orang itu belum datang. Biasanya jam segini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan dan menikmati pergantian warna jingga menjadi hitam pekat bersama-sama.

Seakan menjawab rasa keheranan akan terlambatnya sosok itu, pemilik manik biru menangkap bunyi langkah kaki yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Tanpa menolehkan kepala pun dia bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat, Tetsu."

" _Konbawa_ , Aomine- _kun_. Maaf, hari ini beberapa anak dari sekolah lain menahanku lebih lama dari biasanya. Makanya aku terlambat datang."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, dia tunggu Kuroko melangkah mendekat untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sayangnya laki-laki mungil itu sama sepertinya, tidak beranjak dari posisi.

"Sedang apa kau? Ayo duduk!" ajaknya.

Kuroko menatap punggung Aomine agak lama, sebelum menjawab, " _Ano_ , hari ini aku akan langsung pulang."

"Hah?"

Heran, Aomine akhirnya membalikkan badan guna menatap Kuroko. Sebelumnya Kuroko tidak pernah pulang ke rumah secepat ini. Meski tidak setiap hari Aomine pergi menemuinya di tempat ini, tapi dia hapal kalau laki-laki bersurai biru lembut itu baru akan pulang ketika bintang dan bulan sudah terlihat dengan jelas di langit yang tinggi. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya, ia baru mengerti.

Seluruh tubuh ringkih itu basah kuyup. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Walau samar, Aomine bisa melihat bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Sepertinya dia kedinginan.

"Kali ini, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Aomine. Ya, pertanyaan itu sudah wajar dilontarkan olehnya. Mereka selalu seperti itu. Beberapa hari sekali bertemu di pinggiran sungai, kemudian Aomine akan bertanya apa yang dilakukan para pembully terhadapnya. Kemudian, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko, dia akan tertawa dan berkomentar, 'seperti biasa, mereka kejam ya.'

Kuroko sudah hapal dengan semua itu. Meski terkesan mengejek, tapi Kuroko tau kalau Aomine hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu memikirkan tentang pembullyan itu. Aomine selalu memasang ekspresi jenaka ketika menanggapi cerita Kuroko tentang bagaimana dia dibully.

Kuroko tidak marah ataupun jengkel tentang tanggapan Aomine yang seperti orang tidak pernah serius. Yang ada malah dirinya senang karena Aomine tidak berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya. Karena dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, serta tidak perlu merasa takut kalau-kalau Aomine marah dan nekat menemui para pembully untuk membalas.

Aomine paham kalau Kuroko tidak ingin dirinya terlalu mencampuri urusannya dalam hal ini. Dan Kuroko bersyukur karenanya.

"Mereka menginjak kakiku dan membuatku tersandung. Mereka juga menyiramku dengan air bekas pel hmm… aku dipaksa meminum air itu sedikit. Bajuku basah, biasanya tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat Aomine- _kun_ merasa tidak nyaman dengan bau dari air kotor ini. Karena itu aku mau pamit," jelasnya santai.

Aomine menatapnya lama. Membuat Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ada apa? Tatapan itu berbeda. Ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat di sana.

"Aomine-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko heran.

Aomine mengedipkan mata. Sepertinya barusan ia melamun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yasudah, cepat pulang. Jangan sampai kau masuk angin!"

" _Ha'i_."

Sebelum Kuroko membalikkan badan, dia tatap Aomine dalam. Mencoba membaca ekspresi tidak biasa yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Anoo—," katanya membuka suara. Membatalkan niat untuk pulang segera.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine heran.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi, mengingat kejadian sore ini, sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya.

.

.

" _Hei, kudengar kau sekarang dekat dengan salah satu anggota_ Kiseki no Sedai _?"_

 _Tangan Kuroko menggapai-gapai langit. Mencoba mendapat pegangan agar ia bisa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari ember yang dipenuhi air._

 _Sebelum ia sempat pingsan karena kehabisan napas, tangan yang menahan kepalanya kini menarik rambutnya kasar. Membuatnya keluar dari permukaan air. Kuroko terbatuk, mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin._

 _Dia gagal menyadari salah seorang yang mengambil gayung dan mengisinya dengan air kotor bekas pel._

 _Tiba-tiba rahangnya dicengkram kuat. Memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Tepi gayung didekatkan, isinya ditumpahkan ke dalam mulut Kuroko yang terbuka. Belum sempat ia memuntahkan cairan yang memenuhi mulutnya, tangan tadi dengan kuat memaksanya untuk menutup mulut. Sebagian air tertelan di tenggorokan. Dia tak bisa terbatuk untuk mengeluarkan air yang terlanjur masuk. Mulutnya masih dibungkam._

" _Itu peringatan dari kami. Kalau kami lagi-lagi memergokimu dekat-dekat dengan anggota_ Kiseki no Sedai, _aku akan memasukkan sesuatu yang lebih dari cairan kotor itu!"_

 _Mereka tertawa dan kemudian menyiramkan seember penuh air kotor ke tubuh Kuroko._

.

.

"Sebaiknya Aomine- _kun_ menjauhiku mulai sekarang."

Tidak, dia tidak takut akan ancaman para pembullynya. Sejujurnya ia tak peduli dirinya mau diapakan. Ia hanya tak ingin melibatkan Aomine ke dalam masalahnya.

"Hah?! Kau ini kenapa? Diancam?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin citra Aomine- _kun_ menjadi buruk karena dekat denganku."

Mendengus geli, Aomine menanggapi, "Bodoh. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu."

"Dasar keras kepala," tukas Kuroko pasrah.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Kuroko sebenarnya sudah memutuskan untuk pulang kali ini. Tapi melihat wajah Aomine yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu membuatnya sekali lagi membatalkan niat untuk segera pulang.

"Aomine-kun baik-baik saja? Apa ada masalah?" Kuroko bertanya. Sedikit nada khawatir terselip di sana.

 _._

 _._

" _Hanya karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, bukan berarti kautau segala tentang makhluk itu!"_

.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine kembali mengingat kejadian di _gym_. Benarkah ia tak tau apapun tentang laki-laki mungil dihadapannya?

Dia gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bermunculan.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya kepikiran, kenapa nilaiku akhir-akhir ini jelek sekali. Yah, walau tak sejelek nilai Kise sih. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengikuti remidi." Dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Masih betah menggali segala informasi dari tatapan mata, Kuroko terdiam agak lama sebelum berkata.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku ajari?"

Aomine menatap tak percaya. Biru langit bertemu biru samudra. Seakan mencoba saling menghisap ke dunia masing-masing.

"Kau tak keberatan? Sungguh?"

"Tentu. Nilaiku memang rata-rata, tapi aku harap bisa sedikit membantu Aomine-kun."

Aomine berdiri dengan semangat. Pikiran tentang masalah di gym terlupakan begitu saja. Kalau Kuroko berhasil mengajarinya dan membuat nilainya naik, dia bisa gunakan alasan untuk memaksa Kise berkenalan dengan Kuroko!

"Kalau begitu, besok?"

"Aku usahakan," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita bertemu di sini besok. Kita bisa pergi ke Majiba untuk belajar. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu besok, Tetsu!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Dalam hati merasa senang karena Aomine kembali memasang wajah ceria itu.

.

* * *

.

Nyatanya sudah tiga hari setelah janji pertemuan itu. Dan Aomine tak pernah datang menemui Kuroko.

Dia lupa kalau dia harus berlatih sampai malam selama tiga hari terakhir ini karena pertandingan basket sebentar lagi akan digelar. Latihan ekstra memang selalu dibutuhkan walaupun dia tau tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Sebenarnya dia selalu bergegas lari menuju sungai seusai latihan. Tapi dia tidak pernah menemukan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja, dia pasti sudah pulang duluan karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Hari ini latihan selesai lebih awal. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan olehnya. Usai mengganti kaosnya dengan seragam sekolah, Aomine bergegas keluar dari _gym_. Mengabaikan teriakan Kise yang mengajaknya _one-on-one_ terlebih dahulu.

Dipercepat langkahnya ketika dia mendekati sungai. Sekilas dia melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok di tepi sungai. Itu pasti Kuroko!

"Tetsu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, diteriakannya nama itu. Membuat Kuroko yang tadinya sibuk membasuh muka dengan air sungai menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Doumo_ , Aomine- _kun_ ," sapanya datar.

"Dengar, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Maaf tidak menepati janji, padahal aku bilang aku akan menunggumu. Ini gara-gara Akashi memaksa kami untuk berlatih ekstra!" jelas Aomine penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakluminya. Aomine- _kun_ ikut klub basket kan? Aku dengar sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen," Kuroko menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Bohong kalau Aomine tidak menyadari suaranya yang bergetar atau wajah yang sengaja ditundukkan. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran kemudian mengeryit penasaran. Aomine mencium bau aneh yang sebenarnya tak asing di indra penciumannya.

"Hei, Tetsu, kenapa aku seperti mencum bau sper—ma?"

.

Suaranya tercekat. Dipandangnya Kuroko tidak percaya. Apa penglihatannya salah? Kenapa dia melihat ada jejak cairan putih yang mengering di dagu dan seragamnya? Kenapa dia melihat ada banyak bercak kemerahan di leher putih jenjang itu? Kenapa dia seperti bisa melihat kaki Kuroko yang gemetar, seakan dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk sekedar berdiri?

"Tetsu! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Pertanyaan itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa baunya begitu kentara?" tanya Kuroko. Dia tarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, mencoba menjaga jarak dari Aomine agar aroma menjijikkan itu tidak begitu tercium oleh hidung laki-laki di hadapannya.

Aomine mendekat. Dicengkramnya bahu kecil Kuroko. Membuat empunya berjenggit dan refleks menepis cengkraman Aomine.

"Sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak. Aku tidak ingin Aomine- _kun_ merasa tidak nyaman," jelasnya lirih.

Tidak menyerah, Aomine kembali mendekat dan mencengkram bahu Kuroko. Kali ini lebih kuat. Wajahnya menunjukkan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Aku tanya, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Menghela napas, Kuroko akhirnya menjawab tanpa memberi perlawanan.

"Hari ini aku digilir oleh dua orang kakak kelas. Tidak begitu parah."

Wajahnya mendongak, mencoba menatap mata Kuroko meski gagal karena pemiliknya masih tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau— disetubuhi?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jawaban yang didapat hanya sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kenapa tidak melawan?!" gusar, Aomine kembali bertanya.

"Aomine- _kun_ bicara apa? Untuk apa aku melawan? Lagipula hari ini hanya dua orang."

Kali ini Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Sontak membuat mata mereka saling menatap. Tak ada apapun dibalik tatapan mata itu. Kosong.

"Apa yang kaumaksud dengan 'hari ini hanya dua orang' hah?!"

Sungguh, Aomine tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Kuroko tidak pernah melawan? Harga dirinya sedang diinjak-injak! Kenapa dia hanya memasang ekspresi datar itu?!

Menghela napas, Kuroko menjawab, "Maksudku, ini tidak separah beberapa hari belakangan. Bahkan tiga hari yang lalu ada lima orang yang menggilirku."

Aomine membelalak tidak percaya. Cengkramannya dari Kuroko terlepas. Tenaganya seakan menguap entah ke mana.

 _Apa katanya?_

.

.

" _Heee? Apa bagusnya bisa berteman dengan jalang macam dia?"_

" _Jika mengikutimu sama halnya dengan harus berteman dengan jalang itu—, maaf saja, aku tak sudi."_

" _Berhenti menyebutnya jalang, sialan!"_

.

.

Kini Aomine mengerti kenapa orang-orang juga memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan jalang.

.

" _Hanya karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, bukan berarti kautau segala tentang makhluk itu!"_

.

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengingat kembali kata-kata Kise.

.

"- _kun_? Aomine- _kun_? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Lamunan Aomine buyar. Fokusnya kembali pada Kuroko.

"Ah, apa? Aku tidak dengar," jawabnya masih linglung.

"Aku bilang, tidak mungkin kita belajar di Majiba. Orang-orang tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan bau sperma."

"Ah, ya. Terserah kau saja." Pikirannya seakan kabur.

"Aku harus pulang—,"

"Ya, ya. Bersihkan tubuhmu."

"Tentu. Setelah aku membersihkan tubuh, kita bisa belajar di ruang tengah—,"

"—ruang tengah apa?"

Helaan napas.

"Tentu saja ruang tengah rumahku, Aomine- _kun._ "

"Oh."

Jeda.

"Apa?!"

Tiba-tiba kepala Aomine serasa disiram air es. Pikirannya kembali fokus berkat perkataan mengejutkan Kuroko. Mereka akan ke rumah Kuroko? Serius?

Saking kagetnya Aomine, dia sampai tidak menyadari Kuroko yang telah melangkah mendahului dirinya.

"Apa yang Aomine- _kun_ tunggu? Ayo jalan."

Masih tak bisa mencerna kejadian mengejutkan secara bertubi-tubi di pikirannya. Aomine tanpa pikir panjang bertanya penuh kebingungan.

"Tunggu, kau tidak membersihkan tubuhmu dulu? Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti. Tubuhnya tetap memunggungi Aomine. Lagi-lagi suara bernada datar itu yang menjadi jawaban.

"Aomine- _kun_ itu dari tadi bicara apa? Aku kan tidak punya keluarga."

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Membelai helaian rambut Aomine. Mengirim sinyal dingin ke tubuh yang terpaku di tempat yang tengah menatap punggung ringkih dihadapannya penuh makna.

.

* * *

.

Rumah itu begitu sederhana. Rapi dan terawat. Seharusnya atmosfir di ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh kehangatan dan bukan hawa dingin mencekam.

Aomine Daiki duduk di sofa depan televisi. Dengan tenang menunggu si pemilik rumah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Di tatapnya sekeliling. Sepi. Tak ada penghuni lain selain mereka berdua di sini.

Aomine mencoba menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kuroko bilang dia boleh menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tapi dirinya lebih tertarik berkeliling dan melihat-lihat. Dia rasa Kuroko juga tidak akan keberatan dengan sikap tidak sopannya. Toh Kuroko hanya tinggal sendiri kan? Tidak akan ada orang lain yang protes jika dia dengan sembarangan menjelajahi rumah orang.

Sejujurnya tak ada yang menarik di rumah itu. Semuanya normal. Terlampau normal malah. Aomine bahkan tidak menemukan satupun majalah atau kaset video porno di rumah ini.

Namun yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah—apakah normal jika tidak ada satupun foto keluarga yang terpasang di dinding rumah ini? Memang, dia belum memeriksa kamar Kuroko. Dia tau bahwa ketidaksopanan juga memiliki batas. Tapi tetap saja, harusnya paling tidak ada satu foto yang terpasang di luar kamar kan? Bahkan foto Kuroko sendiri pun tak ada.

Penjelajahannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sepertinya Kuroko sudah selesai.

Aomine memilih duduk di ruang makan dekat dapur yang tersambung langsung ke kamar mandi. Tak lama, dilihatnya sosok Kuroko muncul. Badannya masih basah, dan tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk yang melilit di pinggang.

Seakan sadar akan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu, Kuroko melirik ke arahnya.

"Hanya menjelajah sedikit," kata Aomine enteng, yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan.

"Aomine- _kun_ lapar? Atau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Sudah, pakai baju saja dulu."

"Akan kubuatkan teh," kata Kuroko. Membalikkan badan menuju dapur.

"Terserah kau saja," menyerah, Aomine tau bahwa keras kepala Kuroko tak jauh berbeda darinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara gelas dan sendok yang berbenturan. Tertarik, Aomine menuju dapur untuk melihat Kuroko yang tengah menyiapkan teh.

Laki-laki bersurai biru itu masih belum mengenakan apapun selain handuk. Tubuhnya sudah mulai mengering. Sedikit tetes-tetes kecil air masih meluncur turun dari rambutnya. Aomine berdiri di ambang batas ruang makan dan dapur. Matanya fokus ke satu arah di tubuh Kuroko. Menatap tak percaya—,

—pada punggung penuh bekas luka milik Kuroko.

.

Kalau dilihat baik-baik, bekas luka seperti garis memanjang dan saling memotong ke segala arah itu bukan berasal dari benda tajam. Dari ulat bulu yang beberapa hari lalu dimasukkan ke baju Kuroko pun bukan.

Itu bekas cambuk, kan?

.

Tanpa sadar Aomine berjalan mendekat. Diulurkannya tangan kiri itu ke arah punggung Kuroko. Ketika kulit keduanya saling bersentuhan, Kuroko Tetsuya berjenggit kaget.

Aomine baru sadar, sejak kapan dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin?

"Aomine- _kun_?" panggil Kuroko bingung. Kegiatannya membuat teh sontak berhenti.

Aomine tidak menanggapi. Fokusnya teralih penuh pada punggung mungil didepannya. Jari-jari panjangnya meraba pelan. Merasakan sensasi kasar dari bekas-bekas luka yang tertinggal.

"Apa mereka melakukan ini juga padamu?" Dia bertanya. Nadanya sarat akan kesedihan.

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Memastikan bahwa Aomine bertanya soal luka di punggungnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat

"Ini luka bekas cambuk, kan?"

"Ya."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kuroko tak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Aomine. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu? Haruskah ia menarik Aomine lebih dalam ke masalahnya?

"Hei, jawab aku. Kumohon."

Itu bukan perintah, melainkan sebuah permohonan penuh putus asa. Baru pertamakali ini Kuroko mendengar Aomine menggunakan nada semacam itu. Merasa tak tega, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Aomine_ -kun _tidak tau apapun._

"Ayahku," katanya kemudian. Laki-laki dibelakangnya tidak bersuara. Dia masih tetap meraba luka di sekujur punggungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu, ketika aku masih kecil, ayahku menuntutku untuk selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Beliau akan memberikan hukuman jika aku mendapat nilai rata-rata."

"Dengan mencambukmu?"

"Benar."

Pembicaraan terhenti. Hanya helaan napas berat dari Aomine yang dapat mereka dengar. Tangan tan itu berhenti menyentuh punggung. Aomine melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Kuroko tidak menanyakan ataupun memersalahkan aksinya.

.

Cara Kuroko mengajari tentang materi yang belum dipahami Aomine benar-benar hebat. Bahasa yang digunakan sederhana. Membuat orang semacam Aomine bahkan bisa memahaminya dengan mudah. Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu malah heran kenapa Kuroko hanya mendapat nilai rata-rata.

Mereka belajar sampai larut malam. Mau tak mau Aomine harus menginap di rumah Kuroko. Untungnya dia mendapat ijin dari Ibunya.

Kuroko memaksa Aomine untuk tidur di kasur. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur kecil di sana. Tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk berbagi. Karena itu, sang pemilik rumah dengan keras kepala mengajukan diri untuk tidur di sofa.

Lagi-lagi Aomine harus mengalah. Yang benar saja, meski tubuhnya kecil, tapi dia benar-benar tangguh. Dia selalu bisa membuat Aomine pasrah dan menuruti perkataannya.

Malam itu Aomine Daiki kesulitan untuk memejamkan mata. Sungguh, sejak ia mengenal sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, kenyataan demi kenyataan menamparnya keras. Dulu dia pernah menjadi pembully. Dia menikmati kesenangan yang didapat dari jeritan putus asa korbannya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan seperti apa korban bullynya menjalani hidup.

Kalau dia yang jadi Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah dia masih sanggup mempertahankan hidupnya? Karena pemilik kulit tan itu yakin, masih ada seribu hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang Kuroko.

Jangankan menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan apabila suatu hari nanti dia menjadi salah satu korban bully.

Semua pikiran itu membuatnya haus. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Kuroko menuju dapur. Setelah menggeledah isi kulkas dan menemukan air mineral dingin serta meminumnya, Aomine bergegas kembali ke kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang tengah. Dimana ia bisa melihat sosok mungil yang meringkuk di sofa. Dia tidak memakai selimut dan hanya berbantalkan lengan. Hawa di luar kamar begitu dingin. Dan Aomine tidak bisa menemukan selimut atau bantal selain yang ada di tempat tidur.

Tak apa. Kamar Kuroko lumayan hangat. Dia tak memerlukan selimut.

Kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil kain tebal berwarna biru muda, Aomine sekali lagi berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Gerakan tangannya untuk menutupi tubuh kecil Kuroko dengan selimut terhenti tatkala ia melihat wajah tidur Kuroko.

Tidak ada yang aneh, sungguh. Kecuali cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Bahkan di mimpi pun Kuroko tidak bisa mendapat kedamaian, huh?

" _Hanya karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, bukan berarti kautau segala tentang makhluk itu!"_

Yah, sepertinya Kise memang benar. Dia tak tau apapun. Menghela napas berat, Aomine memilih kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya dan seterusnya, Aomine Daiki tidak pernah lagi datang ke pinggir sungai.

.

.

.

- **To be continued** -

.

* * *

A/N :

Chapter 2 update ^0^/

Maaf di sini belum ada interaksi antara AkaKuro. Saya mau fokus ke hubungan AoKuro dulu :) Tapi tenang saja, Akashi memegang peranan penting di fic ini *spoiler*

Maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu. Saya pake paket internet malam, jadi repot kalau mau balas satu-satu :"  
Sebagai gantinya, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di sini.

Kapan AoKuro muncul? - Dari chapter pertama sudah muncul kok XD | jangan buat jadi yaoi ya - Aduh maaf, saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Anda. Bahkan di chap ini sudah ada yaoinya :" Ya, yaoi saya perlukan untuk bahan bully Kuroko #plakk | Wah..akashi belom muncul ya~ - Di chapter ini sudah muncul kok ^^

Terima kasih pujiannya :)

Terima kasih untuk **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** , Aiko Hikari Fujoshi, **kurohime** , rea, **ichitenku** , Kiah-sama, **vtorunvl** , dan Shiraishi Itsuka yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview. Serta untuk kalian yang sudah fave maupun follow. Terima kasih banyak :)

 _See you in next chap_


	3. We're Friend!

Pertengahan semester di tahun kedua dirinya berada di sekolah menengah pertama, sebuah aturan baru diterapkan. Tidak ada yang tau siapa orang pertama yang mendeklarasikan, namun orang-orang dengan bodohnya menyetujui gagasan tersebut. Bahkan sampai mereka memasuki bangku SMA.

Aturan tersebut melahirkan beberapa golongan. Mereka seperti menerapkan sistem strata. Ada manusia yang lebih tinggi derajatnya, ada juga yang lebih rendah. Mereka yang dianggap berderajat tinggi adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan di atas yang lain. Akademik, fisik, tenaga, apapun. Dan mereka bebas melakukan semau mereka, serta terhindar dari sasaran para pembully. Bahkan, mereka bisa melakukan pembullyan sesuai keinginan mereka asal tidak melanggar aturan yang diterapkan dalam sistem tersebut.

Beberapa golongan yang dianggap memiliki derajat di atas manusia adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kelebihan tersendiri. Terdiri dari enam orang dan dipimpin oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Dari semua golongan, _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah golongan tertinggi.

Kemudian di bawah mereka, adalah _Uncrowned King_. Sebenarnya mereka adalah senior _Kiseki no Sedai_ , namun kemampuan mereka berada di bawah _Kiseki no Sedai_. Walaupun demikian, mereka tetap memiliki kuasa.

Yang lainnya adalah mereka yang tidak ingin bergabung dengan kelompok-kelompok semacam itu. Di antaranya adalah Haizaki Sougo, mendapat julukan _Traitor's Miracles_. Diduga dia pernah masuk ke dalam golongan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , namun tak sudi tunduk di bawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou. Ada juga rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia ditendang keluar oleh Akashi sendiri. Kemudian ada Kagami Taiga, _The New Miracle_. Orang-orang beranggapan kemampuannya setara dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , tapi dia tak mau bergabung. Dan Nijimura Shuuzou, dengan julukannya yaitu _The Rainbow_.

Lalu, dari semua golongan tersebut, ada sebuah kelompok yang menolak mengikuti aturan bodoh di atas. Mereka melakukan apapun sesuka mereka, bahkan pernah ada seorang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terlibat perkelahian dengan pemimpin mereka. Tak ada yang berani berhadapan dengan mereka. Karena bahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ sendiri hampir pernah dikalahkan. Kelompok ini tak suka disebut atau disamakan dengan golongan apapun. Mereka lebih suka menyebut diri mereka sebagai geng _Jabberworck_.

Murid-murid yang tidak tergolong dalam golongan tersebut dianggap orang biasa. Tidak punya hak untuk macam-macam dengan orang golongan atas, tapi bebas saling melukai sesamanya. Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa asal tidak menentang golongan atas.

Dan yang terakhir, satu orang yang mendapat _title_ yang paling berbeda. Berada di urutan terbawah dari segala golongan, bahkan dianggap lebih rendah dari hewan. Semua orang bebas melakukan apapun terhadapnya, kecuali membunuh tentunya. Satu orang, yang dianggap penyelamat bagi kaum bawah, dan sebagai pelampiasan bagi kaum atas.

 _The Lowest Human_ , Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Nothing"**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nothing © Scalytta**

 **WARNING :**

 **AU, slow build, possibly OOC, typo(s), bullying**

 **Rate M for violence and mature content**

 **Friendship/Family/Angst/Drama**

 **AoKuro, AkaKuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : We're Friend!**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Menguap lebar, Aomine Daiki dengan malas meletakan tas dan duduk di bangkunya. Kepala otomatis dijatuhkan di atas meja. Mengantuk. Semalam dirinya benar-benar tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Belajar hingga tengah malam dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, kemudian tak bisa memejamkan mata karena sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai si surai biru muda. Dan ketika dia baru mulai menikmati alam mimpi, dirinya dikagetkan oleh guncangan halus di bahunya. Ah, rupanya Kuroko yang membangunkan.

Aomine menguap sekali lagi, setitik air mengisi ujung matanya. _Fix_ , ia akan balas dendam dan tidur sampai puas selama pelajaran. Toh penjelasan dari guru tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti. Dia lebih memilih begadang di malam hari dan belajar dengan Kuroko sampai pagi.

Namun rencana untuk tidur tidak bisa ia realisasi segera. Pasalnya, ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk pergi ke alam mimpi, suara-suara berisik mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Hei, kaudengar? Katanya semalam ada yang melihat salah satu anggota Kisedai jalan berdua dengan si makhluk rendahan."

"Hah?! Serius? Siapa yang lihat?"

"Aku lupa namanya. Tapi dia bilang bukan dia saja yang melihat."

"Heee? Aku penasaran siapa yang berani mendekati si makhluk rendahan itu."

"Aku juga. Maksudku—dia anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , kan? Apa dia tidak takut nama baiknya tercoreng?"

Dalam hati, Aomine mendecih sebal. Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan. Apa tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan selain bergosip seperti perempuan?

"Hei! Kalian dengar? Gosip tentang seseorang jalan berdua dengan si jalang!" Seseorang bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Satu lagi cowok kurang kegiatan. Aomine memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur. Nyatanya ia memasang pendengaran baik-baik untuk menyimak obrolan—yang dianggapnya tidak penting—mereka.

"Kami baru membicarakannya. Ada info baru?" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya aku sudah tau siapa orang yang semalam kepergok dengan si jalang."

Tubuh Aomine menegang.

"Whoaaa! Siapa, siapa?!"

"Psst. Katanya sih Aomine Daiki," jawabnya. Bermaksud berbisik-bisik. Tapi sungguh, si surai biru gelap bisa mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas.

"Eh? Maksudmu Aomine yang itu?!" Mereka bertiga refleks mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok yang kini tengah memejamkan mata erat.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!"

' _Kalian semua yang bodoh! Aku bisa mendengar kalian jelas!'_ batin Aomine sebal.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan seakan-akan sosok berkulit _tan_ itu tidak berada di sana. Merasa tidak tahan, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mendekati mereka. Menyerah untuk mencoba tidur.

Merasakan kehadiran berbahaya yang mendekat, ketiga siswa yang tadi tengah bergosip diam seketika. Tak berkutik, menatap takut-takut pada Aomine yang semakin memerpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Yo! Puas bergosip di depan hidungku?" tanya Aomine sarkastis. Satu lengannya dikalungkan pada pundak salah satu siswa itu.

"A—Aomine!"

"Jadi, keberatan untuk melanjutkan isu tak berguna? Sepertinya kalian perlu berguru pada para perempuan agar kalian bisa sedikit menjaga gosip-gosip itu dari telinga sang objek yang dibicarakan," ucap Aomine santai.

Dua orang hanya terdiam tidak berkutik. Sedangkan satu orang yang dalam pembicaraan tadi tidak tahu apapun dan hanya menjadi pihak penerima informasi menatap Aomine lekat. Membuat bahkan Aomine sendiri merasa risih. Merasa diperhatikan, Aomine menatap balik teman sekelasnya seraya bertanya, "Apa?"

Sejenak murid itu—Aomine lupa siapa namanya—nampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia mantapkan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

"Aomine- _san_! _Ano_ —apa, apa benar semalam kaupergi berdua dengan jalang itu?" tanyanya _to the point_. Saking beraninya dia bertanya, mulut dua temannya sampai menganga lebar. _Shock._

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau benar?" Aomine bertanya balik. Tidak sedikitpun mencoba menyangkal fakta tersebut.

Si penanya tadi kembali bimbang untuk berbicara. Tapi dia toh sudah terlanjur bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak. Jadi menurutnya, sekalian saja utarakan semua rasa penasaran pada objek yang bersangkutan, kan?

"Ah begitu. Jadi itu semua memang benar. Dan tentang alasanmu pergi berdua dengannya, sudah dapat dipastikan."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, pemilik kulit _tan_ kembali bertanya, "Alasan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, sedang mencoba metode baru kan?"

"Hah?" Aomine semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku—kau mendekatinya perlahan, kemudian berpura-pura menjadi temannya. Semua itu kau lakukan agar bisa menikmati tubuhnya, kan?" jelas orang—Aomine masih tidak bisa mengingat namanya—itu.

"Wha—,"

"Whoaaah! Jadi begitu? Aomine, kau benar-benar jenius!"

Belum sempat Aomine memberikan reaksi yang tepat terhadap perkataan orang itu, tiga orang lain sudah memotong perkataannya dan bersorak seakan-akan dia adalah orang paling jenius. Orang-orang brengsek! Seberapa jauh mereka mau menginjak-injak harga diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Sampai kapan mereka berlagak seakan-akan objek pembicaraannya bukanlah manusia?!

"Brengsek!" maki laki-laki berambut _navy blue_. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah baju dari laki-laki yang tadi bertanya macam-macam padanya. Ekspresi ketakutan seketika menyelimuti wajah dari laki-laki itu. Kepalan tinjunya sudah melesat menuju beberapa senti di depan hidung korbannya ketika sebuah memori dengan kurang ajarnya muncul begitu saja dalam ingatan.

.

" _Sebaiknya Aomine-_ kun _menjauhiku mulai sekarang."_

" _Hah?! Kau ini kenapa? Diancam?"_

" _Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin citra Aomine-kun menjadi buruk karena dekat denganku."_

.

Jadi ini maksudnya.

Dengan kasar Aomine melempar laki-laki di depannya hingga tubuhnya membentur meja dengan keras. Menggeram frustasi, ia menghentakkan kaki menuju luar kelas tanpa peduli akan bel yang sebentar lagi berbunyi.

Hari ini dia mau bolos saja.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk termenung di pinggir sungai sore itu. Kedua lutut ia peluk erat, dagu diletakkan di atasnya. Hari ini tidak ada yang datang untuk menghajar, mengerjai, ataupun menyetubuhinya. Hari ini, entah kenapa terasa begitu damai. Namun bagi Kuroko, kedamaian ini begitu menyesakkan. Ada perasaan sepi yang merasuk. Bukan, bukan berarti dia seorang masokis yang berharap setiap kali mendapat perlakuan kasar. Jujur saja dia merasa senang bisa mendapat moment langka di mana dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan melilit tubuhnya sendiri dengan berbagai macam alat-alat penyembuh luka. Hanya saja… hari ini—,

—hari ini Aomine tidak datang.

Seharusnya ia merasa bersyukur karena Aomine mau menuruti permintaannya dengan menjauh. Seharusnya dia merasa lega karena dengan demikian, citra Aomine tidak akan terlihat buruk di mata orang-orang. Seharusnya juga dia merasa senang karena Aomine tidak perlu berjauhan ataupun berselisih tentang dirinya dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Seharusnya memang begitu.

Tapi entah mengapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada perasaan sepi menyelimuti. Mungkin Kuroko sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok berambut biru gelap yang selalu menemaninya. Mungkin Kuroko merasa—.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh merasakan hal itu lagi. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Aomine, apapun yang terjadi, Kuroko harus menjaga jarak darinya. Ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

 _Dia takut._

Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai bermunculan, Kuroko berdiri dari posisinya semula. Sudahlah, Aomine tidak akan kemari. Lebih baik dia segera pulang sebelum bulan semakin terang menggantikan matahari.

Mengambil langkah pasti, Kuroko menelusuri jalan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Kaki-kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah mini market sederhana. Ah, dia ingat kalau persediaan makannya mulai menipis. Kuroko pun tanpa pikir panjang masuk ke dalam dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Karena uangnya juga sudah menipis, dia hanya bisa membeli bahan-bahan seadanya; seperti telur, mie instan, dan beberapa sayur.

Setelah merasa cukup akan barang-barang yang ia pilih, ia segera menuju kasir dan membayar sesuai jumlah yang diminta. Keluar dari mini market, tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkah menuju rumah. Hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan memulai segalanya sendiri lagi.

.

Hari selanjutnya, hari selanjutnya lagi dan seterusnya, Aomine tak pernah datang. Ke tepi sungai maupun ke rumahnya lagi.

.

Rutinitasnya akan kembali.

.

* * *

.

Rumah itu begitu sepi.

Kuroko baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya dari keringat, tanah, dan darah kering. Masuk ke dalam kamar, diambilnya satu setel pakaian dan perlengkapan P3K.

Sudah hampir seminggu Kuroko menghabiskan hari-harinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal baru bagi dirinya. Toh, Aomine hanya pernah mampir ke rumahnya satu kali. Lebih bisa disebut jika rutinitasnya kembali seperti dulu. Pergi ke sekolah, mendapat luka sana-sini, merenung di tepi sungai, kemudian pulang ke rumah. Sendirian.

 _Tok tok_

Lamunan anehnya terhenti mendadak ketika dirinya mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Eh? Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang berkunjung? Bukan, lebih tepatnya, siapa yang mau berkunjung ke rumahnya?

 _Tok tok_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Ragu, Kuroko menggerakkan kaki menuju ruang depan.

Pintu dibuka sebatas pandangan mata. Mengintip penasaran, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap tinggi tengah meringis tak bersalah.

"Yo!"

"Aomine- _kun_?"

Membuka daun pintu lebih lebar agar sosok tersebut semakin jelas terlihat, Kuroko Tetsuya memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti—dan tatapan kaget yang terlukis—ketika mendapati sosok Aomine Daiki datang membawa tas berat berisi buku dan beberapa cemilan di tangan kirinya.

"Maaf baru sempat berkunjung sekarang. Yah, kautahu sendiri, Akashi benar-benar kejam karena tidak memberi kami istirahat. Padahal dia harusnya menyadari kalau kami gagal dalam ujian kali ini, maka tour—,"

"Kenapa?"

Penjelasan panjang lebar laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu terpotong mendadak tatkala mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Biru laut dalam bertemu biru langit cerah. Memang tak kentara, tetapi Aomine dapat menemukan sorot tidak percaya yang terpancar di sana. Memaksa menarik sudut bibir ke atas, pemilik kulit _tan_ balik bertanya, "Kenapa apanya?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Kontak mata diputus sepihak. Menunduk dalam, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Badannya bergetar menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Bibir bawah ia gigit-gigit kecil.

"Kenapa masih datang?" tanyanya lirih.

Melihat laki-laki di hadapannya, mau tak mau Aomine mengubah tarikan terpaksa itu menjadi senyum tulus. Diangkatnya tangan, mengistirahatkan telapak lebar miliknya di atas kepala berambut _baby blue_ sebelum kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

Dengan tatapan lembut, Aomine berujar, "Maafkan aku karena tak menemuimu ataupun pergi ke tepi sungai itu lagi. Tetsu, aku sekarang mengerti akan perkataanmu yang menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganmu."

Seluruh tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya menegang. Wajahnya tetap menunduk ke bawah, tak berani membiarkan iris matanya bersibobok dengan milik Aomine.

 _Oh._

Jadi itu sebabnya dia datang kemari.

"Ah…. Begitu? Syukurlah kalau Aomine- _kun_ mengerti," gumamnya lirih.

"Aku sudah banyak memikirkan tentang hal ini. Dan…. Yaah, inilah keputusanku," balas Aomine seraya mengusap tengkuknya, tanda bahwa ia merasa canggung.

Itu benar. Sejak kejadian di dalam kelas hari itu, Aomine memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang perkataan Kise, tentang anggapan orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua, tentang pendapat _Kiseki no Sedai_ , juga tentang ancaman Akashi.

.

.

 _Pintu masuk_ gym _dibuka kasar. Orang-orang yang dari awal sudah berada di dalam ruangan sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, tak terkecuali kapten dari tim basket di sana—Akashi Seijuuro._

 _Melihat siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu kegiatan berlatih siang itu, Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Diletakkannya bola basket di genggaman. Kemudian, dengan langkah pasti, sang kapten menghampiri orang yang masih berdiri di sekitar pintu dengan wajah garang._

" _Kaudatang terlambat. Dan sekarang kau membuat keributan. Apa maumu sebenarnya, Daiki?" tanyanya dingin._

 _Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya melirik dan menjawab ketus, "Bukan urusanmu!"_

 _Menggelengkan kepala perlahan, Akashi berjalan semakin mendekat. Hari ini dia mendengar berita mengenai seorang anggota Kisedai yang terlihat berjalan berdampingan dengan si makhluk rendahan. Tanpa perlu menebak pun, Akashi sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud._

 _Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja._

" _Daiki, ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui."_

" _Hah? Apa?"_

" _Ini merupakan sebuah peringatan untukmu. Dengar, walaupun kau adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai, walaupun kau adalah Ace di tim ini, dan walaupun kau memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata, jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa mendekati makhluk menjijikkan itu tanpa resiko."_

 _Heran, Aomine memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sang kapten sebelum bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Jika kau terus-menerus ingin dekat dengannya tanpa halangan, aku bisa membantumu." Akashi menjawab disertai senyum. Namun entah kenapa senyum tersebut terkesan begitu dingin._

 _Tidak peka akan keadaannya sekarang, kelereng biru Ace dari tim basket itu berbinar senang._

" _Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Akashi memejamkan mata sejenak, senyum itu masih setia menghiasi paras tampannya sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi seringai kejam. "Tentu saja, dengan menyamakan kedudukan kalian."_

 _Aomine mengeryit tak suka. "Kau—."_

" _Daiki, jika aku memergokimu masih dekat-dekat dengan jalang itu, aku tak segan-segan untuk menurunkan derajatmu hingga ke dasar."_

 _Emosi meluap dalam sekejap._

" _Brengsek!"_

 _._

 _._

Akashi telah mengancamnya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin jika harus bernasib sama seperti laki-laki mungil di depannya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan.

Bukan berarti dia takut akan ancaman Akashi, tapi… entah kenapa Aomine mempunyai firasat buruk jika dia tetap saja nekat tidak memedulikan sekitar. Karena itu, lebih baik ia mengalah. Ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti.

Kuroko menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh merasa terpuruk seperti ini. Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang meminta agar Aomine menjauhkan diri? Bukankah dari awal dia memang selalu sendiri? Aomine hanyalah seseorang yang tidak sengaja terlibat dengannya. Jika ini diteruskan, malapetaka akan mendatangi laki-laki berambut gelap itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya seharusnya memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah memiliki apapun.

 _Baik itu orang tua, saudara, status, maupun teman._

Dia tidak pantas. Dan dirinya mencoba kembali menerima fakta itu. Aomine Daiki adalah kenalan sementaranya, bukan teman atau apapun. Aomine Daiki hanyalah seorang pembully bodoh yang malah mengasihani orang yang seharusnya dia bully.

Benar. Inilah dia, Kuroko Tetsuya—bukan, melainkan manusia rendahan, jalang, orang tidak berguna. Inilah dia.

Hati Kuroko sudah mantap.

"Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir, ya?" Laki-laki yang lebih pendek akhirnya membuka suara. Dia tersenyum tipis, tatapannya entah kenapa terasa begitu kosong.

Aomine mempertemukan dua pasang mata berbeda warna. Dia memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti, sekaligus nyeri melihat wajah pasrah dan putus asa laki-laki di depannya.

"Tetsu, apa maksud—,"

"Terima kasih. Meski singkat, tapi waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Aomine- _kun_ sangatlah menyenangkan."

 _Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?_

 _Kenapa kau seakan tidak memiliki pijakan lagi di dunia?_

 _Hey—_

"Setelah ini, bahkan jika Aomine- _kun_ ingin menghajarku, aku tidak keberatan. Walau dari awal aku memang tidak keberatan." Senyum itu masih terpasang secara menyakitkan.

Aomine Daiki sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu.

 _Berhentilah tersenyum sok kuat!_

"Oi! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine menghapus jarak tipis yang memisahkan mereka. Gigi rapi ia gertakkan kuat. Bahu kecil itu direngkuh erat. Kuroko Tetsuya kehilangan kata-kata.

Apa ini?

"Tetsu, sepertinya kau salah paham," Aomine mulai menjelaskan.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu pikiran aneh macam apa yang melintas di kepalamu, tapi dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Pikiran aneh? Bukankah Aomine- _kun_ ingin agar kita tidak bertemu maupun saling mengenal lagi?" tanya Kuroko setelah menata kembali perasaannya.

Aomine melepas rengkuhannya. Ditatapnya lekat lautan biru pudar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu!"

"Lalu?"

Menghela napas, Aomine menjawab, "Maksudku adalah, kita jangan terang-terangan saling mengenal."

"…." Kuroko tidak menjawab, namun tatapannya menjelaskan ketidakmengertian dirinya.

Laki-laki bersurai biru gelap menggeram frustasi, tidak habis pikir pada orang polos di depannya.

"Jadi, setelah ini, mari kita bertemu secara diam-diam."

"Diam-diam?"

"Iya. Aku tidak sejahat itu sampai tega memutus pertemanan kita,"

"…."

 _Teman?_

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, lebih baik kita pura-pura tidak saling mengenal ketika di sekolah atau ketika ada murid dari sekolah kita berada di tempat yang sama. Lalu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahmu atau tempat lain yang tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Yah, bukankah ini akan— Oi, Tetsu, kenapa kau menangis?!" Penjelasan panjang Aomine terpotong begitu saja dan digantikan oleh pekikan panik tatkala melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata Kuroko.

"Maaf, kau tidak suka ideku ya? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" Dia bertanya bingung, panik.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terisak. Menggelengkan kepala sebagai pengganti kata-kata, dicobanya untuk menyeka air yang terus mengalir tanpa halangan.

Kapan terakhir kali ia punya teman—dianggap sebagai teman?

Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasakan gejolak yang tak terdefinisikan ketika mendengar penjelasan Aomine. Hatinya hangat, kebahagiaan memenuhi perasaannya sampai seperti akan meledak.

Mengetahui Aomine yang memikirkan sampai sejauh itu demi bisa tetap menjalin hubungan, membuat Kuroko tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia, orang yang begitu lemah tidak berguna. Kenapa laki-laki di hadapannya mau repot-repot mengurusi dirinya?

Harusnya dia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Harusnya Aomine melempar jauh-jauh kata teman dalam hubungan mereka.

Harusnya ia tetap sendiri.

Harusnya ia marah, mengusir Aomine atau memohon agar laki-laki itu pergi dan tidak memedulikan dirinya lagi.

Tapi kenapa hangat yang dia rasakan? Kenapa bahagia menyeruak keluar?

Isakannya tak bisa dihentikan.

"Te—terima kasih, Aomine- _kun._ Terima kasih…," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Panik yang baru saja dirasa Aomine hilang seketika. Perasaannya ikut menghangat. Senyum tulus terukir mulus dari paras tampannya. Dipeluknya Kuroko erat namun lembut, seakan takut jika ia mengeluarkan tenaga berlebihan, tubuh ringkih namun kuat tersebut akan hancur.

Kuroko masih mencoba menghentikan tangis memalukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aomine mengusap punggung kecilnya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. Tidak perlu ditahan." Dia berbisik lembut.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya mengeluarkan segala perasaannya malam itu.

Aomine berjanji, dia akan melindungi laki-laki ini apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

.

A/N : Halo~ Lama tidak berjumpa~ /dilempartomat

Ahaha... Maaf ya karena sudah setahun lebih menelantarkan fic ini dan malah nyasar ke fandom sebelah. Saya tidak punya pembelaan yang berarti tentang lamanya fanfic ini update. Yang jelas, saya benar-benar minta maaf dan tidak bermaksud untuk menelantarkan fic ini. *sujud*

Mungkin kualitas fic ini menurun, mungkin gaya tulisan saya juga berubah karena sudah sangat lama tidak menulis fic full angst seperti ini. Semoga saja chapter ini tidak begitu mengecewakan =w=V

.

Eum, saya ingin menegaskan satu hal, fanfic ini tidak berfokus pada romance, melainkan lebih ke friendship/family. Rate M juga saya pakai untuk adegan pembullyan dan bahasa yang eksplisit, jadi jangan terlalu berharap akan ada lemon AoKuro ataupun AkaKuro. Dan kalaupun ada, sudah pasti akan dibuat seimplisit mungkin agar tidak melanggar aturan FFn. Satu lagi, fanfiksi ini **slow build _,_** artinya, hubungan Kuroko dan yang lainnya memerlukan progres panjang sebelum diarahkan ke konflik inti. Sekali lagi, sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengharapkan tiba-tiba ada adegan lemon di chapter depan. Kecuali mobxKuroko sebagai ajang pembulian XD /digeplak

Oh iya, saya juga mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu. Tapi percayalah, review kalian semua selalu saya baca dan membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Atas review, fave, serta follow yang diberikan, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya /tebarcium /najis

.

Err... Ada yang masih bersedia baca? Ada yang masih ingat ceritanya?

Ada yang masih berkenan RnR? /digebuk

.

.

See you in next chapter

Scalytta


End file.
